The Mayo Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADC) was funded in 1990 as an Alzheimer's Disease Core Center. As such, it initially had the four required cores; Administrative, Clinical and Research Support, neuropathology, and Research Training and Information Transfer. It has subsequently added two satellite projects. The major scientific themes of the Center involve the epidemiology of Alzheimer's disease (AD) and the clinical, imaging and neuropathological evaluation of the boundary between normal aging and early AD. The administrative structure for the Center has dealt with the pilot project review process, the External Advisory Committee, and budgetary and personnel issues. The Clinical Core has developed a standardized mechanism for recruiting, evaluating and triaging patients from community and referral sources. The Neuropathology Core has provided neuropathologic diagnoses on cases of AD and normal controls and has processed and distributed biological tissue to other investigators. The Information Transfer Core has been active in promoting educational activities for professionals, paraprofessionals, patients and caregivers. A satellite in Jacksonville, Florida has been successful at recruiting minority and indigent patients as well as developing an autopsy program. A unique satellite project involving the clinical and laboratory evaluation of patients with neurodegenerative diseases an normal controls from Guam is progressing. In the proposed grant period we plan to continue with the four basic cores with minor modifications in their scope and function. We will also continue the satellite in Jacksonville, Florida. The satellite involving the patients and controls from Guam was designed only for the years 03-05 of the initial grant period and will be discontinued. We have proposed the addition of a Neuroimaging Core in this application to develop new techniques in magnetic resonance imaging to further the scientific themes of the ADC. The Mayo ADC has been productive in its initial years and this proposal represents its plan for continued growth in promoting research in AD.